fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bis das der Tod uns scheidet
thumb|left|372px|GoogleHallo, nach langer Zeit mal wieder eine neue FF von mir hier. Wie der Titel verrät kommt es zu Drama. Was genau?? Ja da müsst ihr schon anfangen zu lesen :) Wie immer bei meinen Storys gilt. Lest wenn ihr wollt, schreibt mir Kommis und ansonsten jetzt vieeeeeel Spass Der Matti ;) Status: Abgebrochen Der Morgen war kühl. Der Atem bildete Wolken. Aber das wird ihn in ein paar Stunden nicht mehr stören. Dann ist alles rum, dann hat er endlich Ruhe und alle Rechnungen beglichen und bezahlt. Er legte den Koffer und die Tasche vorsichtig in den Kofferraum seines Pick - Ups. Er hatte wochenlang den Tag vorbereitet, immer auf der Hut dass sie ihn nicht vorher finden oder auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Zur Sicherheit kontrollierte er nochmal alles, er hatte wirklich alles dabei. Also startete er final den Motor und fuhr los. Er hasste Krawatten und die welche er gerade anhatte war von seinem Bruder geliehen, wenn der wüsste das er die niemals zurück bekommen würde, nach einer Diskussion von mehr als 2 Stunden. Er lockerte etwas den Knoten da er das Gefühl hatte er müsse thumb|292px|Googleersticken. Keine 20 Minuten später passierte er das Stadtschild, Welcome to Lima / Ohio. Oh Gott wie er diesen Ort früher gehasst hatte. Aber heute würde er alles was er hier erleiden musste wieder zurückgeben. Er stellte das Auto auf dem Parkplatz ab, oh mein Gott, alle alten Erinnerungen kammen wieder hoch. Er ging den Weg zum Haupteingang mit schnellen Schritten. Über der Tür war ein grosses Transparent. "Class of 1993"- Er schnaufte kurz durch bevor er durch den Eingang trat. Drinnen war alles hell erleuchtet, an den Wänden waren verschiedene Wimpel und alte Bilder und Poster aufgehängt. Er folgte einfach den in regelmäßigen Abständen angebrachten Schildern mit dem Aufdruck " Come Together". Vor der Tür zur Aula war ein Tisch aufgebaut hinter dem ein Mädchen und ein Junge saßen. Vor ihnen lagen mehrer Listen. Als er an den Tisch trat schaute das Mädchen zu ihm auf. " Hallo, ihr Name bitte?" Er nannte ihn und schon Sekunden später bekam er ein Namenschild und der Junge wünschte ihm "viel Spaß", ob sie wussten wie viel Spass er heute noch haben wird?! Drinnen war alles hell erleuchted und geschmückt. Es gab Tische mit Essen und Bohle. Auf der Bühne spielte eine Band und an der rechten Seite war eine Bilderwand aufgebaut. Er schaute sich erstmal um, drei mögliche Ausgänge plus den über die Bühne, das würde schwieriger werden als er sich dachte. Ihm wurde im nächsten Moment auf den Rücken geschlagen, instinktiv schreckte er etwas zusammen und drehte sich um. " Hey, du bist doch......warte ich habe es gleich.........." Er wusste wer dieser, schon offentsichtlich leicht angetrunkene, Kerl vor ihm war. " Bist du net der kleine Jonas?" " Ja, und du bist Alex, unser Starquarterback!" " Richtig, man dich Looser hab ich ja schon seit unserem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen. Was machst du überhaupt, malst immer noch in deiner Freizeit diesen komischen Bilder?" Am liebsten hätte er jetzt genau in diesem Moment die Clock, die unter seinem Jacket versteckt war, gezogen und hätte diesem blöden Alex das Gehirn weg geblasen aber anstatt dessen lächelte er nur kurz und meinte. " Nene, malen tu ich nicht mehr!" Er entfernte sie schnellstens von dem Mann und ging rüber zum Buffet, bevor sein grosser Aufritt kam konnte er ruhig was essen und trinken. Er nahm sich etwas Salat und zwei Hühnchenschenkel und suchte sich einen ruhigen Tisch. Bereits nach wenigen Miunten nahm jemand neben ihm Platz. Er schaute etwas gequält auf und erkannte das Gesicht von ....Will Schuster, seinem ehemaligen Klassensprecher. "Hey du musst bestimmt Jonas sein richtig?" " Ja, hey Will lange nicht mehr gesehen oder ?" " Oh ja , freut mich dass du es geschafft hast." " Ja, bin viel beschäftig aber das Jahrgangstreffen hier wollte ich auf keinen Fall verpassen. Aber was machst du den heute eigentlich? Bist du noch immer mit Terri zusammen, die war schon heiß damals, irgendwie waren alle scharf auf sie." Wills Gesicht verzog sich kurz also ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. " Alles gut Will?" " Ja ja, es ist nur, Terri und ich waren verheiratet, sind es aber seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr. Sie lebt nun in Florida, naja hat nicht sollen sein." " Schade, tut mir leid Will." " Muss es dir nicht, ich bin in der Zwischenzeit mit Emma zusammen, sie ist zwar etwas "speziell" aber ich liebe sie über alles." " Das ist doch gut." " Ja und arbeiten tu ich hier als Lehrer an der Mc Kinley. Ich leite den Glee Club und gebe Spanisch." Ihm währe fast das Hähnchen im Halse stecken geblieben, der einzige hier den er früher einigermassen hatte leiden können arbeitet in diesem Höllenloch! Womöglich war er ebenso einer von den Lehrern die zuerst ihren Schülern versprechen ihnen immer bei zustehen um sie dann fallen zu lassen. " Aha, also du bist unter die Lehrer geganen?!" " Ja, es macht riesigen Spass." " Sag dann mal, was macht eigentlich Mr. Sparks? Lebt das alte thumb|left|GoogleFossil noch?" " Ohja, er hilft sogar ab und an aus wenn wir keinen Geschichtslehrer haben. Er ist heute auch da, da hinten sitzt er bei unserem Direktor am Tisch:" In seinen Augen musste für einen kurzen Augenlick ein teuflisches Feuer zu sehen gewesen sein. Der Mann der ihm das alles eingebrockt hatte war heute da, besser konnte es nicht laufen. Er würde wirklch alle Rechnungen begleichen! Er sammelte sich wieder und konzentrierte sich auf Will. "So du bist auch Lehrer geworden, Respekt. Ich finde das so interessant was aus so manchem geworden ist." " Wenn du gerade davon sprichst, wie ist es denn bei dir weiter gegangen? Ich meine mich zu erinnern das damals etwas passiert war mitten im Schuljahr und auf einmal warst du verschwunden?!" " Ja, ähmmm ich hatte ein halbes Jahr vor dem Abschluss die Schule gewechselt wegen so einer Sache. Hab dann drüben in Erstburgh meinen Abschluss gemacht. Danach bin ich zur Army gegangen und hab mich zum Scharschützen und Sprengstoffexperten thumb|226px|Googleausbilden lassen." " Oh, ......Wow. Da hast du ja aber mal was gemacht. Also für mich war das nie etwas, wollte nie etwas mit Waffen zu tun haben." " Ich finde sie fazinierend Will, so kalt, so perfekt. Wenn du sie richtig behandelst werden sie dich nie enttäuschen." " Hmmm, naja da sind wir wohl verschiedener Meinungen." " Ja, ist wohl so, entschuldige mich kurz, ich muss mal verschwinden." " Ja klar, bis gleich." Er stand auf und verschwand raus auf den Gang, er ging aber nicht in Richtung Toilette, er nahm einen anderen Weg durch die Schule wieder raus Richtung Parkplatz. Er kannte diese Schule in und auswendig. Als er raus trat in die Kält fröstelte es ihn kurz und er schlug die Hände um seinen Körper. Es war niemand mehr auf dem Parkplatz zu sehen, klar alle waren drinnen. Er überlegte noch einmal kurz sein Handeln um wieder zu dem gleichen Schluss zu kommen. Es werden leider auch einige unschuldige heute mit ihm gehen müssen aber das ist der Preis des Erfolges. Auch Will wird diesen Weg gehen müssen, auch wenn es Jonas um ihn wirklich ein wenig leid tat. Er öffnete den Kofferaum und nahm die zwei Reservemagazine und mehrere Handgranaten heraus. Dann schaltete er den Empfänger an den 5 thumb|left|Googlekg Plastiksprengstoff im Auto an. Fünf vorher präperierte kleine Sprengladungen steckter er sich ins Jacket. Dann verlies er seinen Wagen, abschliessen brauchte er nicht mehr, er würde eh nie wieder damit fahren. Er betratt die Schule wieder auf dem selben Weg wie er sie verlassen hatte, nur ging er diesmal nicht zuerst in die Aula sondern bog vorher ab und ging zu den anderen Eingängen die in die Aula führten. Überall positonierte er eine der Sprengladungen und koppelte sie mit der Fernbedienung die er einstecken hatte. Dann versteckte er noch eine kleine drahtlose Kamera die den Eingang beobachtete. Er kontrollierte ob sie fehlerfrei sendete, sie tat es, er konnte das Bild glasklar auf seinem IPad empfangen. Mit den anderen Eingängen machte er es genauso. Jetzt sah er alles was sich vor den Türen tat. Zufrieden betrat er wieder die Aula, jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen das der Ausgang über die Bühne nicht mehr benutzbar war, aber wenn sich seit seiner traurigen Zeit auf der Mc KInley nichts geändert hat war das ein Klacks. Und tatsächlich, es gab immer noch die alte Feuerschutztür aus verstärktem Stahl. Hervorragend, sobald er mit seinem Spektakel begann würde sich diese Tür sofort und unweigerlich schliessen und auch nicht mehr von innen oder aussen geöfnett werden. Deswegen war schon damals eine Ausnahmgenehmigung erteilt worden da sonst im ganzen Bundesstaat Ohio solche Türen verboten waren aber es hier baurrechtlich nicht anderst zu lösen war. Er ging wieder seelenruhig an den Tisch zu Will, in der Zwischenzeit saß eine rothaarige Frau bei ihm. Er setzte sich und sofort fing Will an. " Hey da bist du ja wieder, darf ich dir meine Verlobte Emma vorstellen? " " Sehr erfreut Emma, ich hoffe sie behandeln Will gut?" Emma schaute ihn nun etwas komisch und ängstlich an. Er war wohl etwas zu direkt eben gewesen, eigenltich egal aber er wollte nicht ungerecht sein. " Entschuldigen sie bitte Emma, ich habe mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich wollte sagen dass sie und Will hoffentlich glücklich sind?" " Oh......ja klar, sind wir." "Sehr schön zu hören, es freut mich wenn Menschen glücklich sind." " Wie ist es eigenltich bei dir Jonas? Gibt es jemand bei dir?" thumb|leftDiese Frage hatter er früher oder später erwartet. Er setzte sein gleichgültige Lächeln auf. "Nein Will, wenn man in der Army war und mit Waffen und Sprengstoff zu tun hatte ist man bei den meisten Frauen nicht interessant und die welche so etwas faziniert sind meistens etwas, naja gaga im Kopf!" Emma rieß genau bei diesem Satz die Augen auf und Will musste ihr vorsichtig die Hand streicheln. Jonas blieb auch diese Geste nicht unbemerkt. Aber jetzt wurde es langsam Zeit. Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung grosse Eingangstür, das letzte Schlupfloch. musste noch geschlossen werden. Die beiden Schüler saßen nicht mehr vor der Tür, entweder waren sie gegangen oder sie hatten Pech und waren im Raum. Er betätigte den automatischen Schliessmechanismus und lies die beiden Türen zufahren um danach den Schlüssel sofort zu ziehen und somit das Bedienfeld unbrauchbar zu machen. Sorfort wurde er mit grossen Augen angeschaut und ein Mann kam auf ihn zu, Fehler!! Er zog ohne nachzudenken seine Glock und schoß genau zwischen die Augen, ein Schuß wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte. Der Junge war tot bevor er den Boden berührte. Jetzt erst erkannte Jonas das es sich um den Junge handelte der am Anfang vor der Tür saß und ihm sein Namenschild gab. Sofort kam das Mädchen welches bei ihm saß angerannt und lag schreiend über der Leiche. Alle anderen im Saal waren einfach nur starr vor Angst. Er schaute auf den toten Körper hinunter und wollte sich schon umdrehen um mit seinem Plan weiter zu machen als das Mädchen aufsprang und wie wild auf seine Brust einhämmerte. Mit einer kurzen thumb|286px|GoogleBewegung entledigte er sich ihr und schoß ihr mitten ins Herz, sie fiel getroffen über dem Körper ihre Freundes in sich zusammen. Jetzt konnte er endlich sich in die Mitte des Raumes stellen damit ihn auch alle verstanden. " ALLE MAL HERHÖREN! IHR GEHT JETZT ALLE DA RÜBER IN RICHTUNG DER BÜHNE UND SETZT EUCH AUF DEN BODEN VERSTANDEN! ICH WERDE JEDEN ERSCHIESSEN DER AUCH NUR EINEN FALSCHEN MUKS MACHT ODER MEINT DEN HELDEN SPIELEN ZU WOLLEN! " Will stand von seinem Tisch auf und ging ruhig auf ihn zu. "Jonas, bitte es gibt für alles ein Lösung....." Zu mehr kam er nicht mehr denn der Schuß hatte ihm die Nase und das rechte Auge zertrümmert. Teile seines Kopfes traffen andere Gäste. " Ich hoffe ich habe mich damit klar genug ausgedrückt. Jeder der auch nur einen Versuch unternimmt wird genauso enden wie Will um den es mir wirklich leid tut den er war einer der Wenigen die hier fair und ehrlich zu mir waren. Also marsch Bewegung!" Jetzt traute sich niemand mehr ihm zu wiedersprechen. Jeder ging rüber in Richtung der Bühne. Die drei Leichen lagen so auf dem Boden und niemand wagte es dort hinzuschauen aus Angst der Nächste zu sein. Niemand sagte etwas. Und er genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen, endlich war es soweit. Er konnte alle Rechnungen begleichen."So, danke dass ihr jetzt alle so kooperativ seit. Wer hat bitte ein Handy von euch? Ahh du , wie ist ihr Name bitte? Wie ?? Sue Sylvester? Oh mein Gott die Namen der Lehrer werden auch nicht besser mit den Jahren hier. Also Sue sie hören mir jetzt genau zu. Sie rufen jetzt den Notruf an und sagen denen das hier eine Geiselnahme stattfindet. Erwähnen sie ruhig dass es bereits drei Tote gibt und alle Ausgänge mit Sprengstoff gesichert sind. Und bitte meinien Namen nicht vergessen denen zu sagen. Jonas Abrahams, ok? Danke und danach schmeissen sie mir bitte das Telefon rüber, was übrigengs jetzt auch alle anderen machen. Wenn ich noch jemand in 2 Minuten mit einem Handy erwische der hat eine Kugel zwischen den Augen!" Er schaute in die angsterfüllten Augen der Anwesenden. MIt der linken Hand wählte er die 911 um aber thumb|left|Googleweiterhin mit der Waffe in der rechten Hand auf die Menschen vor ihm zu zielen. Nach 3 x klingeln wurde abgenommen. Ohne auch nur auf die Stimme zu achten sprach er ruhig und bedacht. " Hören sie gut zu, genau in diesem Moment befinden sich ca 95 Menschen in meiner Gewalt. Sie finden mich in der Aula der Mc Kinles High School. Aber vorsichtig, ich habe jeglichen Zugang zur Aula mit Sprengfallen präpariert. Ergo sollten sie versuchen hier gewaltsam einzudringen und die Geiseln zu befreien fliegt das ganze Gebäude in die Luft. Es mussten bereits drei Menschen sterben, sorgen sie dafür dass es nicht mehr werden. Sobald ihre Kräfte an der Schule angekommen sind melden sie sich auf dieser Nummer, dann erfahren sie meine Bedingugen. Und für das Protokoll, jagen sie den Namen Jonas Abrahams durch ihre Datenbanken!" Er legte zufrieden auf und steckte das Handy in seine Sacko Tasche. " So, wenn ich jetzt um die restlichen Mobiltelefone bitten dürfte. Sue, übernehmen sie bitte das, nehmen sie einfach jedes Handy und schmeisen es in die Behälter mit der Bohle da drüben, danke!" Es war ihm ein kleines Vergnügen dabei zuzusehen wie die Mensch wie Gänse in Reih und Glied aufstanden und ihre Telefone in der roten und grünen Flüssigkeit versenkten. Sein Plan lief wie am Schnürchen. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Tablet und sah mit Entzücken das die ersten beiden Einsatzfahrzeuge auf dem Parkplatz vorfuhren. Es würde nur nun nicht mehr lange dauern bis er die richtige thumb|left|382px|Quelle: MDR.deBühne und das passende Publikum für seine Show gefunden hatte. Nun konnte er auch endlich eine Zigarette rauchen, genüsslich zog er an der Filterlosen. Als der Rauch seine Lungen erreichte verspürte er kurz ein Kribbeln dann sties der den Rauch wieder durch die Nase aus. In diesem Moment vernahmen alle eine merkbare Erschütterung und er sah sofort mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Monitor. Zufrieden stellte er fest dass die Polizei wie voerhergesagt versuchen würde sein Auto zu öffnen. Zu blöd das er unter dem Auto eine 2,5 kg Bombe deponiert hatte die mit seinem letzten Besuch am Auto scharf gemacht worden war. Jetzt konnte er nur das Rauschen der nicht mehr vorhandenen Kamera sehen die im Auto platziert war. Perfekt, alles entwickelt so wie von ihm proknostieziert. Nur Momente später meldete sich das Handy in seinem Jacket, er holte es heraus und nahm das Gespäche an. " Hallo?!" " Mr. Abrahams, hier spricht Polizeichef Burns, sagen sie uns bitte was sie wollen!" Er wartete mit seiner Antwort. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden der Stille sprach er. " Ich möchte dass sie ein Fernsehteam hierherholen und es zu mir reinschicken, sollten sie irgendetwas versuchen selber hier rein zu kommen fliegt das ganze Gebäude in die Luft. Dann möchte ich das ein Fahrzeug mit 5.000.000$ auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes bereitgestellt wird. Und das ganze innerhalb der nächsten 2 Stunden!" Nun war es die andere Seite die ein wenig für die Antwort brauchte." Hören sie, in 2 Stunden ist das nicht zu organisieren! Wir brauchen bitte mehr Zeit!" " Nein, und spielen sie keine Spielchen mit mir, ich erkenne sie eh. Sie haben noch 1 Stunde und 59 Minuten dann bekommt die nächste Person hier eine Kugel in den Kopf!" MIt diesen Worten beendete er das Gespräch. Er hatte wieder diesen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah in die Menschenmenge die vor ihm auf dem Boden oder auf Stühlen saß. " So jetzt will ich doch mal erklären warum wir alle hier sind ............... Vor der Schule Polizeichef Burns kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hatte eigentlich nur noch 8 Monate dann stand für ihn die Rente an und jetzt das. Das bisher schlimmste in seiner Amtszeit war ein besoffener Autofahrer der zwei Kinder angefahren hatte. Für solch eine Katastrophe waren er und seine Männer nicht ausgebildet. Aber bis das Spezialkommando hier eintraff konnten Stunden vergehen. Einer seiner Deputys kam herbei geeilt und hielt ihm einen Zettel hin. "Chef das kam gerade per Fax von der Army!" Burns nahm das Blatt in die Hand und studierte es um sich anschliessend an den Kopf zu fassen und "Mist" zu brüllen. "Der Typ ist so ziemlich in allen Varianten ausgebildet wie man Sprengfallen legt, Menschen quält und kennt wahrscheinlich mehr als 10 Möglichkeiten sie umzubringen ohne dass sie es merken würden!" Sein Deputy schaute ihn entsetzt an. " M..meinen Sie das ernst?!" " Oh ja, in Vietnam nannten wir solche Kerle früher "Red Faces" denn sie kamen häufiger mit roten Gesichtern zurück und das war keine Farbe!!" Um ihn herum schluckten alle merklich. " Ok, wir haben also da drinnen einen ausgebildeten Killer der warscheinlich über jede Taktik die wir anwenden würden Bescheid weis. Also legen wir los: Holen sie ein Fernsehteam her aber plötzlich, ich will nicht dass es hier ein Blutbad gibt! Und holt mir irgendjemand vom Militär her aber schnell!" Die Worte des Polizeichefes waren allem Anschein nach deutlich genug denn nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später waren eifrige Telefonate zu hören. In der Aula Jonas schaute vergnügt auf seinen Monitor. Die Polizisten waren sofort auf Abstand gegangen als sie die Sprengfallen entdeckt hatten. Jetzt würden sie warscheinlich zusammen mit ihrem Captain beratschlagen was zu tun währe. Als nächstes kämme das Fernsehteam und dann das SWAT Team. Diese Menschen waren so berechenbar. Er konnte seelenruhig abwarten und dann zum grossen Finale übergehen. Aber jetzt hatte er Hunger. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Büffet hinüber, die veränstigte Meute schaute panisch zu ihm als er durch den Raum lief. " Keine Angst, wenn sie Hunger haben bedienen sie sich bitte. Wir sind doch schlieslich hier um zu feiern oder ?" Sein spöttisches Grinsen war wiederlich und abstossend. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch und legte die Waffe demonstrativ neben sich als er anfing zu speisen. " Mann soll nicht hungrig ins Bett gehen" dachte er so bei sich. Vor der Aula Als er das letzte mal auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk geschaut hatte zeigte sie nur noch 5 Minuten an. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon und sie konnten nichts machen. Das Sonderkommando war bisher noch nicht erschienen und auch noch niemand vom Militär geschweige denn eine Spur von Auto und Geld. " Na klasse, das kann ja lustig werden!" In diesem Moment kam sein Deputy angerannt, ein Handy in der ausgestreckten thumb|GoogleHand. " Wer ist es?" " Das SWAT Team, sie sind in wenigen Momenten hier." Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag entspannte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Horacio Burns. Wenn das SWAT Team gleich da war ging es ihm besser. Die kannten sich mit Geiselnahmen aus. In der Aula Er nahm das Handy aus seiner Brusttasche und öffnete das Fenster für die Kurzmitteilungen. Es waren nur ein paar Zeilen aber er wusste sie würden reichen. Er drückte auf "senden" und wartete ab. Wie erwartet meldete sich das Handy nur Augenblicke später mit der Antwort. Er hätte Wahrsager werden sollen den er wusste was dort stand ohne hinzusehen, er tat es trotzdem. " ich wusste es." Als er die Wörter las überkam ihn ein kleiner Schauer der Zufriedenheit. Ach herrlcih wenn alles so läuft wie gedacht. Jetzt musste er nur warten bis das nächste Schachmänchen auf dem Brett fiel. Er sah auf seine Armanduhr, its Showtime....... Parkplatz Die Spezialeinheit hatte Aufstellung genommen. 15 Mann, mit sicken Westen, Helmen und die Gesichter versteckt unter schwarzen Sturmmasken., nur ihr Chef, Captain Fomer war zu erkennen. Er ging auf Horacio Burns zu um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. " Wie ist die Lage?" " Soweit wir wissen ein Geiselnehmer, mehrere Spezialausbildungen in der Army, gut bewaffnet, 95 Geiseln, Sprengfallen an allen Aus und Eingängen und vermutlich bereits 2 oder 3 Todesopfer." " Forderungen?" " Ja Geld und ein Fluchtfahrzeug, aber beides noch nicht eingetroffen. Er droht damit regelmässig eine Geisel zu erschiessen..........." " Sheriff, Sheriff er ruft wieder an. Er ist am Telefon" Schlagartig war alles still als Sheriff Burns das Telefon gereicht bekommen hatte. Er wartete noch ab bis die Leute von SWAT und seine eigenen mit einem erhobenen Daumen signalisierten das sie ebenfalls mithörten, dann nahm er das Gespräch an. thumb|left|300px|urbia.de "Hallo Sheriff, ich vermute mal sie sind nicht alleine!`" "Wie kommen sie darauf?"# "Nun, vor ungefähr 8 Minuten sind zwei Transporter auf dem hinteren Parkplatz gefahren. Ich vermute mal das sie nun ein SWAT Team vor Ort haben denn die Armee bräuchte mindesetens eine Stunde länger!" Sheriff Burns biss sich vor Wut fast die Unterlippe durch. Aber er bemühte sich kontrolliert weiter zu sprechen. " Nun hören Sie, was können wir machen um diese Sache zu beenden. Es muss doch nicht in der Katastrophe enden oder ?" " Nun, dass hängt von ihnen und ihren Freunden ab Sheriff, steht das Auto und das Geld bereit?" " Hören Sie, so etwas geht nicht so schnell, lassen sie uns doch reden.." " Tja dann tut es mir schrecklich leid für sie aber ich sagte bereits was passieren wird wenn sie nicht so spuren wie ich will. Wir hören in einer Stunde wieder voneinander." Keine zwei Sekunden später war ein Klicken, gefolgt von einem lauten Schuss zu hören. Danach war das Gespräch beendet! Sheriff Burns starrte entsetzt auf das Telefon in seiner Hand. " Er, er hat es tatsächlich getan. Dieser Schweinehund!" Ein Mitglied des SWAT Teams nahm ihm das Gerät aus der Hand. " Es ist an der Zeit das wir übernehmen Sheriff, kümmern sie sich darum das alle Strassen und Fluchtwege gesichert sind. Den Rest machen wir jetzt!" Aula Das Blut lief sickernd aus der Schläfe der Frau. Er hatte sie wiklürlich ausgewählt. Sie hatte noch den entsetzten Blick auf dem Gesicht als die Kugel sie gegroffen hatte. Er hatte die Waffe gehoben und mit der grauenhaften Genauigkeit die man ihm antrainiert hatte abgedrückt. Nun rührte er mit dem Röhrchen seinen Longdrink ruhig um. "Also damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Ich hätte sie nicht erschiessen müssen wenn die da draussen so reagiert hätten wie ich gewollt hätte. Wenn ihr also jemanden die Schuld an dem allen hier geben wollt dann nicht mir. Ich bin nur dazu getrieben was mich von jeglicher Schuld frei spricht. Er blickte in die Runde vor ihm und sah die Panik, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Gesichtern. Nur auf einem zeigte sich eine andere Regung. Diese Frau hatte die blanke Wut in den Augen, er kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Die Frau blinzelte ihn an dann erhob sie sich und ging einen Schritt auf Jonas zu. " Hey, wieder hinsetzen oder hatte ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?!" Wie zum Beweis seiner Worte feuerte einen Schuss ab der nur wenige Zentimeter von Sues Fuss in den Boden einschlug. "Also, setzt dich wieder hin bevor du eine neue Körperöffnung hast die du nicht willst. " Dann tu es doch endlich. Los, aber bitte hier genau zwischen die thumb|324px|Duden.deAugen. Ich kann deinen beschissen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Sei der Feigling der du bist und erschiess mich. !" Jonas hob die Waffe und zog den Hahn nach hinten. Man hörte wie die Patrone in den Lauf geklickt wurde. Sue blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und atmete ganz ruhig. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Jonas, Der Abzug knackte und der Schuss ging los. Der Geruch von verbranntem Pulver hing in der Luft. Parkplatz Alle blieben in ihrer Bewegung stehen als sie den erneuten Schuss hörten. Urplötzlich gab es ein Gewussel, jeder musste etwas tun. Es wurden Befehle gebrüllt, Kabel verlegt, Satelittenschüsseln aufgestellt. Im grossen Zelt das mitten auf dem Parkplatz stand versammelten sich der Polizeichef, der Chef des SWAT Teams, der Kommandeur der Feuerwehr und zwei Psychologen. Seargent Miller von SWAT ergriff das Wort. " Meine Herren, was haben wir. Ich muss wissen was da drinnen vorgeht. Es gab soeben wieder ein Schuss, was hat das zu bedeuten? Die Stund ist noch lange nicht rum. Was will er damit uns sagen?"' ' Aula Er steckte die Waffe wieder weg. " So, ich hoffe das jetzt jeder weis was er zu tun hat. Beim nächsten Mal knallt es wieder, also hinsetzen und Maul halten!" Sue stand noch immer an der Stelle als der Schuss abgefeuert wurde." Du sadistisches Schwein, Becky hatte das Down Syndrom. Sie hätte keiner Fliege etwas getan. Ich schwöre Dir, wenn ich dich Chance bekomme reisse ich dir persönlich die Klöten ab und stopfe Dir damit das XXXXX!" Sie kniete sich neben die Leiche von Becky Jackson die aussah als ob sie schlafen würde. Der Schuß war direkt ins Herz gegangen. Nur die kleine Blutlache hinter ihr verriet ihr trauriges Schicksal. "Aha Miss Sylvester, wenn sie nur so bei allen Schülern reagiert hätten wie bei diesem kleinen Mädchen!" Jonas lächelte wieder so gleichgültig wie zuvor. Parkplatz Die Hektik die jetzt herrschte war unglaublich. Überall wurden Befehle gebrüllt. geht weiter....... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+18 Kategorie:Slash